Unguided
by WhirledPeace
Summary: I had known the kid since forever. And it wasn't just that that made him relatable. The kid knew me. This is the story of how things started, and how they ended. KisaZet yaoi lemon character death nothing too drastic NaruHina if you squint.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own these characters. This story is just how they could be brought together. I tried to stay faithful to everything. This is just the first installment. I like the idea of Kisame and Kakuzu being drinking mates. XD Please enjoy and review!

* * *

"Don't think I want to be doing this," Leader-sama muttered. "But this mission would require you two." I sighed, rather bored at the prospect. "The thing is, from what I've been able to gather, Zetsu has been kidnapped. Now, this usually wouldn't be a problem, at least for _us_, but evidently a poison has been administered. From clues picked up by various spies, Sasori has formed the antidote. All we need is to get Zetsu and the antidote together." Leader-sama rubbed his temples, closing his eyes. "And that, I fear, would not work with anyone else. You can see how any other partners would handle this." That brought a smile to my lips, thinking of Sasori turning everyone into puppets, and Kakuzu turning Zetsu in for a bounty.

I looked at my partner. A fucking thirteen year old brat, probably never had a mission like this in his life. He was smart, obviously, but just book smart. If attacked, he could defend himself. But he hadn't had to, yet. "Your subordinate is captured, and we have to save him?" Itachi asked.

"You have to go _administer _an _antidote_," Leader-sama snapped. "You'll see what I mean. That is all, you are both dismissed." I stand and bow, then get the hell out of there. I stomped down to my room and started packing my things.

In the beginning, it was just me, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Leader. Of course, Konan was there, but not really. She was only brought out in emergencies. Then Sasori joined, and started calling it all an "evil organization". Zetsu ate one of his arms to spite him. Sasori was the first really _evil _one. The one who killed for no reason, not even claiming he was under orders. And hey, it's cool by me, but I know it annoys Kakuzu and Zetsu. Then, of course, Orochimaru showed up, and it all went to shit. Everyone had a different agenda, was trying to use the organization to gain power. Tell me, what does being in Akatsuki give you, asides from a cool outfit, lame cloak, dorky hats that are _always _lost, and a fucking annoying partner? How can you _use _us to gain power? And now, we have to deal with a clan slaughterer. Tell me, _I _thought we were a terrorist organization for peace. Since when did we get _psychos_? Admittedly, anyone willing to salute a double standard oxymoron after reaching the top couldn't quite have all their marbles, but at least we were _civil_. Christ, we were a bunch of guys you could sit down and have a beer with, and play cards with! Now, with Sasori and Orochimaru and Itachi, it was just awkward.

Itachi opened the door to my room and stepped in. "What do you want, twerp?" I growled, agitated at him invading my space. I had vowed to find a different annoying nickname for him, until he was old enough to finally show some guts and stand up to me.

"A map," the twerp replied in a monotone.

"So go get one," I snapped.

"The map is in your room," he pointed out, as if making a point.

"So get it," I sighed, stuffing an extra set of clothes into my pack. He walked over to my messy desk and plucked a paper up, scrutinizing it. He then set it down, and picked up another. This went on until he found a map that suited his fancy. He then looked up at me as he folded it and stored it inside his cloak.

"One day…" he said coldly, "I'll be ordering you around." I snorted. Fucking brat.

"Yeah, but until then…" I leapt over to him and quickly putting him in a headlock and giving him a noogie. He emitted a squeak and pushed against me, but in muscle mass, I had him beat. But I released him, and laughed heartily when he vainly straightened his hair, giving me a Sharingan glare. "Still got a ways to catch up, kid," I laughed, and he left angrily.

.

Don't think that I have anything against _kids_. Nah, kids are fine by me. When I first joined Akatsuki, Zetsu was about Itachi's age. I think. When I was being introduced to everyone, I scoffed at having someone so young among our ranks. Zetsu had yawned, and told me to think what I wanted. But I could also, if I cared to, look at his record that nearly doubled mine. And then he had grinned at me. I don't know, it was something that had made us close. Sure, Kakuzu is my main buddy, the guy I'd go out and get hammered with, but Zetsu understands me. Kakuzu has chosen his appearance. Zetsu and I haven't. Even though he's still a kid.

So no, kids aren't my creed. It's brats. Brats and spoiled children who've had everything handed to them on a silver platter. It's kids like _Itachi _that bug me. Kids who were never teased, never had things go wrong, never had to fend for themselves. Kids who _think _they're _all that_, but who are only book smart. Not street smart. From the talks I had had with Zetsu (like I said, the guys you drink beer with and play cards with) he had learned almost all from experience.

* * *

We infiltrated the base, no sweat. I wanted to do it noisy and messy, mainly just to cramp Itachi's style, but we simply slipped in. "Where is he being held?" Itachi asked.

"Probably the highest security one," I replied. We found our way down to the basement, and I cringed. No matter what kind of security, Zetsu could break out if there was at least sunlight or earth. Putting him in a basement cell was suffocating. Soon, though, we busted open the door and slunk in. The air was stiflingly dark, and I could smell dirt, blood, and sick- the usual smells of a cell. "Stand watch. I'll go give it to him," I ordered. Itachi stood obediently by the door. I reveled in the times he would just obey. That would end soon, though.

I walked further into the cell, and as my eyes adjusted to the dark, I noticed where Zetsu was. He was cuffed and gagged, his hands nailed to the ground. His skin was sliced open and swollen in many places, a lot of his gashes already becoming infected. What had happened to his chakra? Oh, and he was completely naked. Not that it bothered me, or I liked it. Just saying.

I rushed over to him, kneeling by his side. "Zetsu…" I whispered. His black side cracked an all gold eye open, dully. I was sitting so I was straddling his legs, wondering how to go about giving him the antidote. And then Zetsu's feet collided heavily with my chest, sending me back a good metre. I crawled back to him; there was only man-power behind that kick, after all. "You flexible little shit, I'm here to give you the fucking antidote," I growled. Zetsu's eye didn't register anything. "Hey, little shit, can you hear me?" I asked. His whole body gave a twitch, and his other eye opened. His mouth went slack, and a mouthful of blood bubbled forth. "Aw, shit, kid, don't go out on me," I muttered, quickly getting the antidote out.

I wrapped a string around Zetsu's upper arm, tying it as tight as I could. I wondered if his battered body, with its oozing lacerations, could even feel pain at this point. I inserted the needle and injected the purple frothing liquid of the antidote. Once this was done, I untied Zetsu's arm and got off him, waiting. "Let's go," Itachi hissed.

"What?" I gasped. Zetsu's eyes had closed, and his entire body was slack.

"We were sent to administer an antidote, Kisame," Itachi said coldly. I rolled my eyes.

"Leader-sama wouldn't be happy if we didn't come back with him," I argued.

"But that has nothing to do with us."

"What do you mean?" I asked, aghast. At the very least, when Zetsu got out of this mess, Itachi's room was going to have man-eating plants everywhere. Did Itachi not care about the man-eating plants?!

"You've administered the antidote, our mission is complete." Itachi's eyes swirled dangerously.

"Kisame… Zetsu is not our priority. There are guards coming down both ends of the hall as we speak." I looked down at Zetsu. At least I had to check his vital signs, to make sure- "Now, Kisame!" Itachi barks. I ignored him, and bent, checking Zetsu's pulse. It was feeble.

"Itachi-" I started, but then my partner was grabbing me and heaving me out of the door.

* * *

After our escape, we get a room at an inn. I took the first shower, pissed as hell. I let the warm water wash away what would have been tears, if I could cry. But I don't. So I just let the water run down my face, letting it stand for what I couldn't allow. I then wrapped a towel around my waist and exited the bathroom. Itachi sat on his bed, looking disinterested as he went through his things. "Itachi…" I said slowly, "I know you're taught to take death as a failure, but this is just wrong."

"And who are you to tell me what's wrong?" Itachi asked delicately.

"The son of the Daimyo of Kiri, who is still _alive_," I growled. Itachi stared at me apathetically. "All right, twat, you think you're _so _smart, why don't you answer a few questions." Itachi just stared. "Is Zetsu most likely dead or alive?"

"Dead."

"All right. And why is that?"

"He was weak and was captured," Itachi replied without hesitation.

"All right. And why was he captured?"

"He allowed himself to be poisoned."

"And how did he do that?"

"Either he inhaled it or ate it or was injected with it."

"He wasn't injected nor did he inhale it. No one usually gets that close to Zetsu, and neither does intoxicated air. He's got plants that filter out that." Itachi shrugged.

"So he ate it," he said.

"Right. What does Zetsu eat?"

"Food, I would assume?"

"He eats bodies, Itachi. That's all. He gets all the other shit he needs from photosynthesis." Itachi nodded, slowly.

"So he eats humans. It's easy to be poisoned through that."

"But he doesn't eat just any humans."

"I don't see where you're going with this, Kisame," he said slowly, eyeing me.

"He eats the bodies Leader-sama tells him to. Otherwise, he just makes do with photosynthesis." Itachi finally understood.

"I see. So he was ordered to eat the intoxicated body?"

"Yes. And he might've even known. So is it his fault for following orders?"

"…"

"Exactly." I crossed my arms over my chest. "So Leader-sama sends me, one of his _original _employees, to go and correct his mistake, and _you_, the newbie, drag us off." I glowered at the kid. "From now on, _I_ call the shots, got it, punk? I give the orders, I make the decisions, and I say what the mission is about. Got it?" I leaned down so we were looking into each other's eyes. He shivered a bit and got up, going to the bathroom and locking the door. I knew I had made an impact.

* * *

Itachi paused. We were almost back at base, and I was anxious to report back and maybe get Zetsu some help. "What's the hold up?" I snapped. Itachi pointed to the ground. I looked over his shoulder easily. The branches of the tree above us, and the angle of the sun, cast a shadow that looked remarkably like a hand giving us the middle finger. I sighed, pretending not to think anything of it.

"Come on," I sighed. "Let's keep going."

* * *

We made it to base, and went directly to report to Leader-sama. We stepped into his office, where he was sitting at his desk, looking thoughtfully at a newspaper. "Be seated," he said without looking up. But his tone was icy and deadly. We sat obediently. Leader-sama folded the paper and tossed it on the desk. "Take a look." We did. The front page contained a large picture of an enormous crater.

"You getting into astronomy?" I asked, utterly perplexed.

"That's where I sent you, that very same base," Leader-sama sighed. "The water supply of all the neighboring villages is contaminated, and everyone who isn't a botanist within a ten kilometer radius is suffering some sort of illness. It's a huge fucking mess. They haven't even _begun _to count the deaths from the destruction, because so many of the corpses are just missing." Leader-sama pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back, closing his eyes. "All thanks to you two."

"Us?" Itachi asked, voice hollow. "We didn't-"

"Shh," I hissed at him. "Leader-sama, I told you he needed a partner."

"I still don't think that's a very good idea. It would be like pairing you with a fish. Shark and fish don't work together, human and Zetsu don't work together." But now he was glaring. "I haven't even gone into your rooms, but I can smell it. So, knowing all of this, care to tell me what happened?"

"We administered the antidote," Itachi said with a shrug.

"I was trying to make sure he was all right, when _Itachi _here dragged me off." Leader-sama nodded.

"Itachi, why did you force poor, little Kisa-chan over here to leave?" he asked. I knew what he was implying, and it stung.

"We had completed our mission, and staying any longer would have been a threat to our wellbeing," Itachi answered. Leader-sama nodded.

"You are dismissed. I'll expect a full write-up by tomorrow." Itachi and I stood and bowed, before leaving down the hall to our rooms. Leader-sama was right; you could definitely smell the corpses from here. I gulped. Time to be brave.

"You know those corpses they couldn't find?" I said. Itachi looked at me. "We're about to find them." And we parted ways, each going to our own room. I put my hand on the doorknob, wincing and taking a deep breath. I opened my door, but I closed my eyes. I was not, however, hit with an overwhelming stench. I opened my eyes, to see my room utterly neat. Like, not just tidied up. It was freakishly, spotlessly, clean. It was as if Leader-sama had hired anal, obsessive-compulsive maids who worked magic. There wasn't a speck of dust or dirt to be seen, all my papers were in order, the carpet and walls were washed, along with the one window. The bed was made so perfectly, it looked like it had never been touched.

At the far end, looking out the window, stood Zetsu. He was dressed in tight black pants, black socks, and a long sleeve, turtle neck black shirt. His leaves were gone. He seemed at peace, observing the countryside. "What the fuck?" I asked, stepping back out and checking to make sure it was my room. It was. I stepped back in, and Zetsu turned his head lazily to me.

"Oh. You're back," he said quietly.

"That's my line," I retorted dumbly. "What're you doing here?"

"I've spent many nights in here," he replied. "You think even I can clean your room in a day?"

"_You _did this?" I asked, looking around. Zetsu merely nodded. Shit. He must've planted spores _everywhere_. "Why?" I demanded. Zetsu shrugged, turning back to the window.

"I came in, planning on planting spores, or hanging corpses around, but when I got in here, it was so messy, I couldn't stand it. So I started cleaning. And once I started, I wasn't mad anymore." His voice was soft, and I didn't sense a threat in it. His black hand was toying with the lace curtain that hadn't been there when I had left. "I guess I was mad at you in the first place for no reason. So I just began cleaning." I quickly walked over to him, closing the door after myself.

"Hey, dude, stop it. I should be the one who's apologizing, man." I lay a hand on his shoulder and he hissed, pulling away. "Shit, I'm sorry!" I cried. Zetsu sighed, shaking his head.

"You… you understand the mission you were sent on," he said.

"Yeah."

"Then you know it was to correct a mistake, no?" I nodded at his words. "Then you know you are not the one who needs to be forgiven."

"No, I'm sorry. Itachi dragged me off." I was growing a bit nervous, having those yellow eyes on me. He leaned forward and lightly, so lightly I almost didn't notice, traced his fingers across my chest. With his black hand, as black as night.

"I… could never be angry at you, Kisame. You understand, don't you?" He looked hopefully up into my eyes. I nodded.

"Yeah. I get it." There was something we both understood. It was a thing, I guess, with being a monster. When he went psycho, and you only heard about what was left in the papers, I understood that. Here he was, trapped as a part human, part beast. And so was I.

His hand dropped to his side suddenly, and he looked away. I lifted my larger hand to cup his cheek, and make him look at me. I'm surprised he did so willingly, but I knew it was what he wanted to be doing. Slowly, our yellow eyes met. Swiftly, I leaned down so our noses touched and then our lips. It was a simple touch, his lips were very chapped, and I knew mine were rough against his.

All too soon he pulled away, looking curiously into my eyes. He then drew close, flush up against my body. He hummed slightly, lightly, and traced a hand across my collar bone, before he wrapped his arms around my neck and brought our mouths together. We kissed more heatedly, mouths open and tongues slipping and sliding against one another. His fingers grabbed my hair harshly, manipulating my head as we continued our kissing, and I let my hands rest on his hips, drawing us closer. But two creatures can only handle so much kissing, before they needed air, and so we soon parted. We panted against each other's lips for a moment, before he slid a leg around my waist. Damn, that kid was _flexible_. I looked down into his eyes, and saw many things. Lust, first of all, clouded over. But there was a calm trust and willingness behind it, coupled with the almost alien intelligence I always saw. "Are you sure?" I breathed. "You're only seventeen, just a child." Zetsu laughed, placing his leg once more on the ground and looking teasingly up into my eyes.

"For a child, there are two unknowns. One is death, which they might never truly understand until they become like us. Hands that have killed are no longer the hands of a child. For a child, the second unknown is sexual activity." He looked deep into my eyes then. "I am no child." I sighed, kissing him once more. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, arms around his torso and pulling us closer.

Who had been willing? I myself hadn't lost my v-card until my early twenties. He wasn't even twenty. I lifted my head to look him in his eyes. No. Those were not the eyes of a child, nor even a teenager. I kissed him sweetly. But he would have none of that, and nibbled at my lip. I felt his fangs, and felt the danger behind him. I separated us, and looked down at him. He stepped back from me, and took my hand in both of his. "Come with me," he said, and led me from my room and down the hall to his room. It was dark and cold, but now vaguely resembled mine. It was just as anally clean, save a large red splatter on one wall, and it was lacking a window. He closed the door behind us and kissed me passionately, and I felt his control.

We fell on the bed, tangling our lips and sucking lips and tongues. Zetsu gripped my shoulders tensely, nails biting into my shirt. "Hmm," I hummed against his panting lips. "How many ways, Zetsu, could you kill me right now?" I asked. Zetsu dragged his fingers down my bicep.

"Many…" he said slowly. I raised an eyebrow. He leaned up and whispered dangerously in my ear, "don't doubt me." I chuckled. "An expert with a pebble can still beat a novice with a shuriken."

"And how many ways can you disembowel me with a pebble?" I asked.

"Depends." We just stared into each other's eyes, seeing all the unsaid emotions. This was a man. This was a man who would be in control, and never lose that control. He was a man who would order me, and lead me, and maybe even take me if he so wished. He rolled now, his skinnier body atop my own. Those hands slipped up my shirt, teasingly. Devilish fingers traced the contours of my muscles, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I flipped us so now I straddled him on the bed. His body merely arched eagerly into mine. The beast within me was aroused, and I bent down, kissing him savagely. I tried to be careful, but I still sliced his tongue with my fangs.

We parted instantly, him looking up at me in surprise. He spit out the blood, and the cut, I'm sure, was already healed. I licked his blood off my lip. "I'm sorry-" I started, but he lurched up, capturing my bottom lip between his teeth. And he bit. Pain flooded my mouth, as blood flooded both of our mouths. Zetsu parted our mouths, and giggled maniacally. I felt fear clench my heart like an iron cold hand.

But then he leaned up and lovingly licked away the blood, and the cut, which had pierced through my entire lip, suddenly grew together. I gingerly touched it. No pain, not even a scar. I chuckled. "So this is why you're our medic?" I asked teasingly. Zetsu smirked at me, a dribble of blood flowing from the corner of his mouth. I bent and licked it slowly, before pressing our mouths together once more. His arms were around my neck, and one of his legs wrapped around my torso. I smirked into our kiss at Zetsu's flexibility. We parted, and his hands tugged gently at my shirt. Politely, almost, seeing as he probably knew several ways to get it off without my consent. I sat back, stripping it off quickly. Zetsu smiled, raking his eyes intensely over me. I saw he was growing excited, but also a twinge of fear gripped me. He was looking at me like I would look at a steak. Zetsu looked up at me and frowned.

"I'm not going to eat you, Kisame," he said. "Even _if_ I wanted to." I smiled shakily. Zetsu gave a twisted, knotted frown. "Unless… you want me to…" Zetsu wiggled out from under me and sat up. But then he dived down, arms on my thighs. He made perfect eye contact as, with his tongue and teeth, he undid the button and fly of my pants. I groaned at the sight, caressing his hair, hoping he might continue. But Zetsu merely looked up playfully, teasingly, as he slipped my pants off. I lay back and lifted my legs to help him. He nestled himself between my thighs, looking at my erection. He licked his lips. I gulped. Delicately, he slipped his hands into my boxers, sliding them down my thighs, releasing my straining need.

"Aaah, Zetsu," I groaned. Zetsu pouted up at me.

"What's the magic word?" he breathed.

"Goddamn it, Zetsu!"

"Hmm…"

"Please?"

"Good enough." Zetsu licked my erection from base to tip. A shiver ran up my spine and my hips bucked. Then Zetsu engulfed me entirely in his hot little mouth. I gasped loudly, and tried to stay still. My toes curled in pleasure, and Zetsu smirked up at me. _Gods_, how could he even _fit _it in his mouth? Maybe gorging on human flesh had its perks. As he dragged his head back, he scraped just the tips of his teeth along the sides, giving me a cold shock of pleasure.

"Gaaah, Zetsuuu," I pleaded. Zetsu bobbed his head a few more times, letting his fangs drag along, and swirled his tongue around the slit at the head. His white hand held the base, to keep me in place, while the other delicately cupped my sack. I groaned and bucked, which made Zetsu draw his mouth back.

"You'd better not be close, Kisame-san," he said slowly, voice lower. I looked at him quizzically. Zetsu pouted, but I knew it wasn't for me.

"But if he is, it is only because we did our job well," he remarked, voice normal. The deeper voice grunted. It was the first time his dual personalities had come out this entire interaction, and I found it somewhat amusing. He could get quite into arguing with himself. It didn't bother me. Like I said before, you don't get to the top and retain all your marbles. I sat up, and he straddled my lap. I slid my hands tentatively up his shirt. "Is this what you want?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied, both voices chorusing happily together. I slid my hands up further, marveling that his scars had healed. Even where his hands had been impaled straight through were healed. Once I reached his nipples, I drew my hands back. He stripped the tight shirt off, and leaned down to kiss me before I could get a good look at him. When we parted, I finally got to see him.

It wasn't so bad. There were a few red streaks across his chest, but those would heal with time. The worst was a large welt, stretching around his torso, just under his ribs. He looked a bit awkward, and I was sure no one had ever looked at him the way I was now. I leaned up and kissed him gently. I wanted to tell him it would be all right, that I wouldn't let him ever get hurt again. But we're elite ninja- we can spot a lie when we hear one. I slowly traced my fingers along the welt, and he hissed. But he didn't pull back, and I didn't stop until I had gone from his right to left side. "It… it'll grow back, eventually," Zetsu explained. I nodded.

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"They had to be shed," his deeper voice replied. I eyed him. He was most definitely lying.

"Ten hours of torture happened to them," his lighter voice eventually murmured. I knew not to push it, and pulled him down for another kiss. As we kissed, I pulled at the hem of his tight pants, letting him know what I wanted. He broke our connection, and slowly, tentatively, undid the fly of his pants and slipped, way too expertly for my liking, from them while barely moving. I was impressed, and slightly concerned.

I trailed my hand over his erection. He was slightly small, but I didn't comment. But to my alarm he gasped, drawing back slightly. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked. I hadn't touched anyone in what seemed like forever. Zetsu shook his head, looking honestly into my eyes.

"That was just… unexpected…" he said slowly, wrapping his arms around my neck and kissing me. I nodded against his lips, knowing what he meant. I wrapped my hands around his hips, bringing our bodies closer. Our erections clashed, and he gasped. I smirked. He was no child, but he was most definitely young. I flipped us so he was on his back, and I straddled him. I could tell he was tense.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I whispered against his ear. His nose pinched itself in disgusts, and he wrapped both legs around my torso, black foot succeeding in actually placing itself on the back of my head to push me down for a kiss. I gasped into the kiss. My _god_, he was flexible!

"The question is, are you willing to?" he asked, his deeper voice coming forth. I chuckled, kissing him soundly as my answer. I then went to suck three of my fingers. Instead, I found my hand was grabbed, and Zetsu eagerly did the job for me. I felt his fangs, so dangerously close it sent thrilling shivers down my spine. And then he released me, and entwined his ankles behind my neck. Let me just say, the view was much appreciated on my part. I slipped a dingle finger into him, and watched his expression. His white side showed more emotion, while the black stayed more impassive. He showed no hint of any form of discomfort. I added a second and a third, just to see his reaction. "Please, Kisame-san, this testing is quite aggravating. You act as if I'm fragile."

"Hey, I don't know how used to this you are," I replied in my defense. "I'm only trying to be careful." Zetsu seemed to contemplate this.

"I'm ready, just in case you're wondering," he said. He then pushed me over and rolled over, reaching into his nightstand. And then he pushed me back, so now I was lying down and being straddled. In his hand he held a bottle of clear liquid, and he uncorked it, before pouring it onto my erection. He cast aside the bottle and spread the lubrication around with his dexterous fingers. I gasped.

"This stuff- _ah!_- won't h-hurt me, will it?" I asked. Zetsu pouted.

"So mistrustful…" his lighter voice sighed.

"Do not doubt me, Kisame-san," his deeper one added. He then straddled me, and promptly did one of the hottest things I've ever seen anyone do. He impaled himself noiselessly on my throbbing erection. I gasped and bucked my hips up. He sat back, impossibly pleased with himself. No, he was most _definitely_ not fragile. He then lifted himself up, and slid sensually back down, clamping his muscles firmly. I cried out, arching my back. He began a fast, harsh pace, the friction causing the heat in my groin to mount. As he continued riding me, I pumped his black and white erection. He moaned loudly, body shaking. But he continued. What a little trooper.

I could feel my climax nearing, and with one more brush of his hips my gut clenched. I grabbed him to keep him still as I shot my load deep inside his suffocating heat. My vision went slightly hazy as the pleasurable release shot through my body, making my toes and fingers tingle. I heard him gasp and collapse on top of me, panting heavily.

We stayed there, like that, for a moment, just panting together. I then kissed the top of his head, and he rolled off of me. I looked down at him, realizing my suspicion was right. "Zetsu, do you think I'm just going to leave you hanging?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"I couldn't impose…" I kissed his lips sweetly, and sat him up. I got off the bed, and on my knees. His legs hung off the edge of the bed, and I lowered my head between his thighs. He was so very aroused, it wouldn't take much. I took his length into my mouth, languidly. And he gave a sharp intake of breath. I smirked, and began bobbing my head quickly, making sure to cover all of him with each lowering of my head. He moaned and fell back, writhing in pleasure and giving small mewls and cries of pleasure. With one final whimper, he released in my mouth, body shaking and shivering with his orgasm. I licked it up and got back up on the bed next to him. After a moment of catching his breath, he moved closer to me, so that I could feel his breath on my shoulder. I rolled over so I was on my side.

"That was mind blowing," I said honestly. And then I was at a loss. I wanted to make a promise. I wanted to make something solid, make a commitment. But in this changing world, what sort of promise could I make? The best I could do was promise I _wanted _to promise. But Zetsu read my mind, and did it for me.

"There's a nice little tea shop," he said. "Just a little one, in a quaint little village not too far from here." I knew the place he was talking about. The owners didn't really care who anyone was, so long as they were a customer.

"Yeah?" I asked. Zetsu leaned up so we were eye to eye.

"I _promise_ the tea is very, very good." And that was where we started. We had lain there, making vague promises. My first promise was that I made a mean miso soup. He then promised his private shower was very large. I promised there was a lake somewhere secluded just outside Rain country that no one ever knew existed. He promised paperwork could wait. I promised a training session with Itachi would be something I would never look forward to. He promised that there was a nice wild bar that stayed open very late on Saturdays.

I remembered every promise I made that night, every half-coherent word spoken between kisses and cries of passion. We lay there, long into the night, making love, and making promises. And it was later, perhaps around midnight, when we regained our senses, when we actually spoke properly...

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'M SORRY! THERE _**IS **_A LEMON-ESQUE THING! But it's not much, and if you cross your eyes they're just having tea. There are some emergency random pairings. NaruHina if you squint and pray. Thank you to all of those who read this! Your feedback will help me compose another KisaZet! :D Thank you so much for your feedback, and enjoy!

-WhirledPeace

* * *

"I am not human," he had started. We lay on the bed, barely touching, looking up at the dreary ceiling of his room. "My mother was a plant demon. She lured men to her cave and tortured them, often eating them. She planted a spore into one man, and when they made love, the spore was in turn implanted into her. In essence, that is what created me. It was as if I am her clone." He looked over at me, making sure I was still there. "This man she allowed to live, and he returned home. When I was born, she sent a letter to him, telling him she had his son. And he came for me.

"Before he came, however, my mother summoned a demon into me. She intended to use me to infiltrate his home, and destroy it from the outside. But when my father returned to her cave, he killed her and took me. Though he didn't _raise _me, of course. Growing up on the streets aside, I was able to steal books. I found out all I could about my demon. I soon learned it was killing me. Though some complicated maneuvers, I was able to expel it."

"You _what_?" I cried. Everyone knew what happened when you extracted a demon! Zetsu stared at me.

"Hush. I didn't get rid of all of it, and it still resides partially within me. But it's… manageable. It is what you know as black Zetsu." I lightly trailed my fingers over the black side of his chest.

"Huh. But wouldn't that make you half-human, if you had a dad?"

"No. That part within me has long since died." We looked at each other. "I am not human."

"You know, it doesn't really matter to me," I said.

"I figured. But that means I am no cannibal, either." I nodded, contemplating this.

"Then why do you allow people to think that?" I asked. He drew close to me, drooping am arm over my waist.

"Let them think I'm a cannibal. It's the highest they've ever thought of me." And that made sense. But I was sure it would only make sense to me. Me, the demon love child of a half-shark man and a great Daimyo. My days in the cold, proper house of my mother had made me want to go insane. I knew what it was to not be human, but be trapped in a human life. Being considered a cannibal meant you ate your kind, and if you were considered one of the humans, then so be it.

"I'm so glad someone feels the same way I do," I mumbled against his cheek. Zetsu turned his face so we kissed.

That night, I told him of my origins, my own failed grasps on humanity. It was something I had always been taught to hide. But I wasn't as dangerous as Zetsu. I had a better grasp on sanity and self-control.

* * *

A kunai sliced my arm, and I pressed my back hard against the wall. There were too many. Sweat and blood clogged my vision. I was panting hard, but could sense Itachi to my side, where he had fallen after being hit. Something wrapped around my ankle, and I fell to the ground. I closed my eyes. This was it.

Instead of being horribly impaled, the thing that had caught my turned on my enemies. I looked up, seeing vines wrap around the seven guards. They gave strangled cries before their necks were snapped. I sat up, crawling over to where Itachi had been struck down. "You all right?" I whispered to him. He was out cold. I sat up against the wall, regaining my wits, before looking around. Zetsu stood in the doorway, leaning casually on the doorframe. "What're you doing here?" I asked.

"Takeout," he replied. I shuddered. Slowly, vines began wrapping themselves around me, delving into my wounds. Through the contact I felt energy flow into my exhausted muscles, while healing my cuts. I let my head fall back against the wall.

"Thanks," I panted. "We were in quite a situation. Think you could help Itachi?" I opened my eyes and looked pleadingly up at him. Zetsu's face grew disgusted, and he spat at Itachi.

"Let him rot." I sat up a bit.

"Why are you helping us?"

"I'm returning a favour," he said lazily. He didn't move. I got up, muscles cramping slightly. Then I took a few steps toward him.

"I know what Itachi did," I said. "He ruined any chance you would have to consider him a teammate. Akatsuki is built on being able to know you have backup. And… I know he screwed up. But give him a chance. Please." Zetsu stared into my eyes for a long minute. He then sighed, looking away.

"Fine." I turned to see vines wrap around Itachi, healing him as they had me. I grinned, turning back to Zetsu. I kissed him full on the mouth.

"Thank you."

* * *

Three years passed. We tried our best to find a space together, just for us to be alone, but that grew increasingly difficult. Zetsu began growing slightly distant, and explained curtly that he was looking for an exorcism type jutsu. In short, he was supposed to be able to separate himself. As for me, sometimes training Itachi could not be postponed or put off. Itachi was now sixteen, almost seventeen. That brought a bitter taste to my mouth, thinking of Zetsu's age our first time.

But there was an incident that changed our hectic lives forever.

* * *

I was asleep after a hard day, when a soft noise awoke me. I don't sleep soundly, I don't think anyone in Akatsuki does. I rolled over in my bed and looked down at Itachi. He was sobbing quietly, curled up in the fetal position. This scared me beyond measure. Itachi may be young and a twerp, but he didn't cry. This didn't scare me even half as much as seeing that he was crying blood. I, working in instinct and reaction, scooped him up bridal style, running out of our room and down the hall. I quickly opened Zetsu's door and burst in.

Zetsu was sitting in the middle of his floor, pouring over a scroll. He looked up at me, agitated. "What?" he snapped.

"Itachi- he- blood-" I gasped, laying Itachi out on his bed. Zetsu didn't move. "He needs help! For fuck's sake, you're the medic!" I cried, at a loss at how to get him to move. Itachi was gasping and convulsing violently, blood dribbling from his mouth. Zetsu looked at him, mildly agitated.

"I'm in the middle of something," he informed me. But he stood, cracking his back. He wore no shirt, exposing his torso and plant growths. Without much thought he lifted his arms and his leaves twisted around him, melding with his flesh.

"Zetsu, goddamnit, he needs _help_!" I screamed. "Can you not see that?" Zetsu looked again at Itachi.

"I see he is having a seizure," he said. "And I see he is bleeding from his eyes and a bite to his tongue. There's no internal bleeding, and no damage to his ocular nerves. If I tamper, there may be permanent damage done." I stared.

"Zetsu, do you know what you're saying?" I asked.

"You want me to do something?" Zetsu snarled. "You want me to _help_?" He shoved me roughly to the side and grabbed a vile, uncorking it with his teeth. He grabbed Itachi's jaw and forced it open, then poured the green liquid into Itach's frothing mouth. While his black hand held Itachi's face, his other squeezed Itachi's throat, making my young partner swallow. Itachi stopped convulsing and lay very still, eyes wide. Zetsu closed the eyes. He then looked at me.

"Is he…" I said slowly. Zetsu shook his head.

"Not even a thank you?" he asked bitterly.

"Thank you," I sighed in relief, embracing him. I felt a kunai jut into my ribs, and stepped back.

"Leave," he ordered.

"W-what?"

"I said leave. This next part is not going to be pretty."

"Huh? What's going on?"

"I'm helping. Now get the fuck out of my room." A vine wrapped around my ankle and threw me out into the hall, where I slammed into the wall. Zetsu slammed his door. I slid down against the wall, taking deep breaths. These feelings washing over me were too human for my comfort. Had Itachi done this to me? I wasn't even anywhere close to tears when I had thought Zetsu was dead, and now Itachi was just suffering, and I felt an unfamiliar stinging in my sinuses. So… human.

* * *

It was entering the third day when I finally saw Itachi. Zetsu let me into the room. Itachi was bandaged profusely, even around his eyes. Zetsu looked exhausted, but was in once piece. "How is he?" I asked.

"Alive. I had to perform and emergency surgery."

"Will he live?"

"That is between him and me." Zetsu crossed his arms over his chest.

"Thank you," I said. "I'm so relieved." Zetsu just glared at me.

"You can take him back, now," he said. Without hesitation, I went over to the bed and scooped him up. "Come back when you're done. There's medical situations we need to discuss."

"Sure." I left and went to my room, where I lay Itachi down on my bed. I caressed his cheek affectionately, before I went back to Zetsu's room, shutting the door after myself. "So what's up?" Zetsu was sitting on his bed, staring at the opposite wall.

"He'll need to take medication, and I've given him precautions to take."

"What's wrong with him?" I asked. Zetsu was examining his nails.

"Something that I'm doing my best to deal with."

"Can you cure him?"

"It's not a matter of curing, Kisame." Zetsu finally looked up at me. "But my confidentiality was requested, and that is something I will honour."

"Tell me what's wrong with him, damnit!" I cried. Zetsu looked at me dully.

"That's not what I wished to speak to you about, Kisame," he said. I growled.

"What?" I snapped. "What do you want?"

"I… that is…" Zetsu looked down. "You must apologise to Itachi for me."

"Oh?"

"Yes… he was healing in my bed for quite some time."

"So?"

"You must tell him I am very sorry, I know how cold it can get at night." I stared at him.

"You little shit. I'm worried about Itachi-" Zetsu stood quickly, facing me with an icy glare.

"Itachi is fine. Or do you not trust me?"

"Trust? Zetsu, you don't know the first thing about trust!" I bellowed. I then hit the wall, sliding down to the ground again. Zetsu had slapped me.

"D-don't pretend you understand anything," he said, rage quivering in his voice. I looked up at him. I saw his inhuman rage and power. His black hand pointed at the door.

"Out," his deep voice ordered. It was the demon within him; the demon he was.

* * *

God, it must've been maybe two years later when he exacted his revenge. He used all he had ever learned about me against me.

* * *

Madara was hanging around lately, but I didn't think much of it. When I asked, he simply said he was just "giving orders". I bought it at the time, until I heard Zetsu scream.

He knew I had always wanted to make him scream. Scream my name. He had always insisted on having either complete or half control over whatever we did. Either he rode me, or controlled how I was in him. He rarely made a sound, and was usually in complete control of himself. He knew I wanted to dominate him, make him lose control and just scream. So that's why he did it.

It wasn't faked, from what I could tell. It was coupled with a few moans and gasps, Zetsu making sure to slip in Madara's name. I could hear Madara growl something at him, primal and carnal. It was the way I wanted to take him, but he never let me.

I opened the door to his room. I just couldn't believe it. Madara had Zetsu up against the wall, thrusting painfully hard. He held Zetsu's hands captive against the wall with one of his hands, and the other controlled exactly what was going on between their violently coupled bodies. But then Madara turned his head to look at me.

"Can I help you, Kisame-san?" he asked, stopping all movements. Zetsu whimpered, hands scrabbling desperately at Madara's back. "Shh, Zetsu," Madara cooed, biting at his neck. Zetsu gasped. And then he did something that made my mouth water. He set his black foot back down on the ground. And he hooked his white ankle over Madara's shoulder.

"No," I growled, as Madara moaned deeply.

"Then- _ah!_- would you mind- _oh!_- leaving?" I glowered my deadliest at Zetsu. But I said nothing, and just left, slamming the door after myself. I went straight to my room, and pounced on Itachi.

"Kisame!" he squeaked. "What- what are you _doing_?"

"I want to make you scream," I told him. But I knew he rarely did. When overrun with pleasure, he would moan and whimper. But as another of Zetsu's cries pierced the air, I knew I had to at least give it a try.

* * *

I stumbled into the forest and fell to the ground, panting and gasping. Dirt and forest debris were getting in my wounds, but I didn't care. I was too exhausted. "My, my, my, Kisame-kun," came a sultry voice from somewhere nearby. I groaned, lifting my head. "You've ruptured a kidney." I slowly blinked my eyes open, and stared at Zetsu. He sat calmly, cross-legged, on a rock, sipping a cup of tea, and watching me.

"H-help," I wheezed. "Help!" Zetsu sipped his tea.

"What's the magic word, Kisame-kun?"

"G-goddamn it, Zetsu!" I crawled over to the base of his rock. "The m-most powerful ninja of our time a-are… ah… b-battling to the d-death, and you're s-sitting here… ngh… drinking t-tea?" Zetsu scowled.

"Five… four… three… two…" I felt something within me rupture. I screamed.

"What did you do?"

"Predicted the failing of your second kidney," he replied calmly. Panic welled up in me, and I struggled up at him, but fell back down.

"God, Zetsu-"

"What's the magic word, Kisame?" he asked tiredly.

"P-please," I gasped. Vines wrapped around me, and I felt a warm, tingly sensation overcome me. I fell back to the ground and let Zetsu do his thing. It took a few minutes, but finally, all my cuts had been closed well enough. I sat up, groaning as my muscles seized up. "Th-thank you, Zetsu," I said. The best I could manage right then was to sit up against the rock. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you helping your precious _Madara_?" I spat. Zetsu hummed, contemplating my question. He then dropped a hand to pet my hair.

"Did you ever think he meant anything to me?" he asked softly. I gulped and said nothing. "You think he would understand me?" I closed my eyes. Elsewhere, just outside the protection of this forest, Madara and Sasuke were battling with Naruto and that girl, Hyuuga. It was the battle of our time. No one could not choose sides. I had been helping Madara, until all this had happened. So I had snuck off to get healed.

"Who'll win?" I asked. Zetsu sighed.

"It's obvious to see what'll happen, Kisame. Sasuke has more allegiance towards Konoha than Madara. Madara against those three won't stand a chance. Especially…" I could feel him grinning. "If you stay here, Kisame."

"You want me to abandon him?" I cried.

"Of course. He's as good as a dead man." I got to my feet, slowly, shakily, and, while bracing myself on the rock, looked into Zetsu's eyes.

"Does he mean that little to you?" I cried. Zetsu's face pinched in disgust.

"He told me to stay here. He told me he didn't want me getting hurt. As if I could be hurt by _children_." I chuckled. I couldn't help it. The irony of Zetsu calling them children was too much.

"So if he let you fight, he's be alive?"

"He's not dead yet. But yes. I could've handled them."

"It's not over yet." Zetsu sighed.

"No. It's not." He grinned at me. He had easily outlived Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Itachi, Leader-sama, and now Madara. I was all that was left. He was more powerful than them. Those sharp teeth, nimble hands, and cold eyes could take down whatever was in his path. He was a monster, a demon; a being that wasn't to be trifled with. Madara wronged him, and now was close to death. I… if I had truly hurt him more, why was I still here?

"Zetsu…" I said slowly.

"You understand, Kisame. You understand why I do the things I do, how I work." Zetsu got off his rock.

"I… I would follow you," I said. "You know I'm a follower. I've lost my leader. I need someone to follow." It was true. To him, I could be a follower. A human. Zetsu smirked. Itachi was gone. Madara was gone. So with the clashing of fangs and claws, we hurled ourselves into round two.


End file.
